


Letter to an Angel

by Nayeliq1



Series: Words and Stuff [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Love (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), Canon - TV, Canon Compliant, Inspired by Music, Love Confessions, M/M, Poetry, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), a poem written by Crowley for his angel, kinda summing up their story, only after the series ended they get together OBVIOUSLY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayeliq1/pseuds/Nayeliq1
Summary: This is definitely gonna go into a fic, probably "How it Feels to Take a Fall", but I'm not getting on with it (for reasons. Like being stuck in the Supernatural fandom) so I'm just gonna leave it here in the meantimeThis was inspired by a beautiful song the absolutely lovely Chxrlotte wrote and kindly allowed me to base this on.You should definitely go and check it out on youtube!https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lXBcqDScCCY&ab_channel=Chxrlotte-Topic
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Words and Stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054568
Kudos: 7





	Letter to an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely gonna go into a fic, probably "How it Feels to Take a Fall", but I'm not getting on with it (for reasons. Like being stuck in the Supernatural fandom) so I'm just gonna leave it here in the meantime
> 
> This was inspired by a beautiful song the absolutely lovely Chxrlotte wrote and kindly allowed me to base this on.  
> You should definitely go and check it out on youtube!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lXBcqDScCCY&ab_channel=Chxrlotte-Topic

Once Heaven tried to take my soul  
And threw me far down in a hole  
I'm made of darkness and fire now  
And seeing you, I don't know how  
It ever came you rescued me  
Into a world where we are free

Since time began you spread your wing  
As if I were some precious thing  
That's worth protecting, not destroyed  
A beam of light to fill my void  
And as the centuries went by  
I often should have told you why  
I did those things I shouldn't do  
Just because they were for you

I asked you once to run away  
But it was clear that you must stay  
When Hell and Heaven would collide  
And I'd be right there by your side  
You took my hand to face the end  
And even destiny would bend

Cause after six thousand years  
Even if the world disappears  
No matter what we're going through  
I'd keep running back to you  
Whatever all of them might say  
Would order us to stay away  
All this time it was so clear  
That it was simply meant to be

I'll never know what made you see  
Beneath what had become of me  
Neither will I understand  
How I deserved you as a friend  
But know that I would follow you  
Through Heaven, if you asked me to

Now it's over, we've escaped  
And this world we love is shaped  
Just the way we always dreamed  
Through you my soul at last redeemed  
So believe me that I will  
Love you until time stands still  
My perfect angel, clothed in white  
My love, my life, my shard of light


End file.
